Harmonic Divergence
by tealuvhonor
Summary: The Avatar can only love once, but it was only for the best... A short post-finale oneshot


They always insist that if you love something, you should let it go. What they don't include is the pain that comes along with it.

The Southern lights glistened in a luminous vibrancy, streaking the cosmos with an everlasting pulse that thrummed with the force of a greater energy. Victory celebrations raged on through a night's overwhelming new truth- two worlds were now connected. A once monotonous arctic landscape thrived, having gained the company of countless spirits. Even though the wispy creatures weren't visible to common benders and non-benders alike, you could sense an inconceivable feeling in the air like no other.

Verrick's colossal ship housed a particularly lively party, and multicolored lanterns swayed jovially with night's serene breeze. It seemed the water tribe was at it's highest potential. Mako watched in solitude after ensuring his brother he could roam the streets on his last night with Eska, watching him comply with ease and take his leave immediately. The two of them, along with Asami, were departing the next morning for Republic City, and leaving Korra behind to wrap up a few matters with Tenzin and her father.

A firebender tugged at the edge of his collar and watched a crimson scarf dance aimlessly in the biting wind, molten halcyon eyes burning in contrast to icy, azure-like surroundings. His breath released swirling puffs of smoke that lingered in the air as a sigh escaped parted lips. It had been difficult tearing previous fortitude from his mind and accepting that the sole individual he seeked refuge with...would no longer stand by his side. It was the right decision, and that was what pained Mako the most. The look in Korra's wavering sapphire eyes when she told him gave the bender a neverending constriction in his chest. It was the same look they shared when she broke it off the first time so long ago, when it seemed like no use and they accepted it.

The footsteps behind him became audible and their presence forced his mind into reality, causing the male to alter his position against the tentpole to face their owner.

There she was. Her aura rivaled that of a volcano, pacified at one moment yet overflowing with a blaze that could not be extinguished. Their eyes met with a wordless reciprocity before Mako returned his gaze to the starry sky once again.

"You should be out with the others" He sounded colder than intended, and it visibly impacted Korra's hopeful disposition.

"I should say the same for you" She tried to smile, she really did.

When he remained silent, Korra stood wordlessly beside him for what felt like ages. It was a comfortable silence that held no regret, only melancholy compliance.

"When I was a kid, my mom told me stories about the tribe's past. There was this one legend called The Soldier and The Moon. I always thought it was stupid, but…", she glanced at him sadly, then back at the sky in deep thought, "Lately it came back to me"

"Mmh" The firebender's grunt of acknowledgement encouraged her to continue, and she knew he was listening despite the faraway stare.

"During the Hundred Year War, there was a Southern soldier that came up north to save his people from an attack. When he got there, he was welcomed with open arms, and fell in love with the tribe's princess"

"Korra, I-"

" Nuh-uh, lemme finish", she persisted. "Anyhow, their love was forbidden because the princess was already engaged to another man. The warrior fought in battle to pay tribute to his tribe, devastated that he couldn't be with her. The entire world was in danger of losing the source of waterbending, along with the world's balance altogether. Having been born of the moon, the princess sacrificed herself to save her people...and it's believed she watched over her soldier every night from then on." The last sentence was a whisper "The end…"

Mako's fingers tightened around her forearm, the other hand tilting her cheek in his direction. A wave of remorse passed him by when he noticed there were tears in her eyes. He'd lost count of how many times she'd cried because of him, and the heartache increased tenfold.

"I'll miss you", was all he could muster before resting his head on her shoulder.

**It just wasn't meant to be.**


End file.
